The present disclosure is generally related to exercise equipment. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to exercise machines for exercising the legs and abdomen of a user.
Many pieces of exercise equipment are adapted to isolate particular muscle groups of the legs and/or the abdomen of a user. Such leg and/or abdomen exercise equipment typically includes weight plates and requires a large amount of floor space in an exercise facility. Some leg and/or abdomen exercise equipment concentrate loads on the knee joint of a user and may be uncomfortable to use. Some leg and/or abdomen exercise equipment includes a variety of moving parts, such as cables and pulleys, that add to the cost of manufacture and to the cost of maintenance.